We Must Away
by MishkaJokeress
Summary: Hidden from the rest of The Under-Ground, a Kingdom of Fey lie in waiting. Thought to be extinct by many, they have narrowly survived the Great War. Andromeda Fearowae, a young fey searches for a better place for her kin to live. But what happens when she seeks the help of the Goblin King? Will he be struck by her or will he turn her away?
1. Chapter 1

This was it, it was time. It had to be, she couldn't stand being there a minute more. She hated it. It was almost as if her race had given up, they were slowly being taken in by the shadows. The balance of the earth was off. Something strange had taken hold of the life in the forest, something evil. It was poisoning their water and their food. Their familiars were starting to die out as well, causing many to become lost. There was only thirty Fey left, the war had taken a tole on her people.

 _Make haste, Andromeda. Before it is too late._

She hissed at herself, moving her arm, her pale porcelain skin catching the moon, revealing the soft pastel purple glow of her runes. Groaning, she turned swiftly in her heel and grabbed her long, black velvet cloak. How could she have almost forgotten? She had to keep certain...assets... Hidden from the world until her people were ready to reveal themselves. Valor knows if the Witches had gotten wind of their existence what they would do.

She turned around, about to exit the safety of her family's home, her hand rested on the door. She was about to open it when she heard the shuffle of feet behind her.

"Andromeda..?" A small, sweet and innocent girls voice softly called out. It sounded shaky, almost broken. Andromeda dared to look back, catching her sisters small form in the shadows, only partially lit by the eternal moon.

"Go back to sleep, Alleara." She spoke softly, turning softly so she could face her kin.

"There is trouble tonight, please I beg you do not go,"

"Child I must! You need a future, please do not worry." Her voice was harsher than she intended, Alleara began to sob quietly. Without hesitation Andromeda dropped down to one knee her arm outstretching until her palm cupped her sisters cheek, her thumb wiping away the tears. Their eyes met, Andromeda felt her heart call out. Her sisters misery pained her. "I will be back. I promise."

Her sister only nodded in return, and that was all it took for her to make the first step in her voyage.

~)()(~

Where was this Castle, anyway?

Andromeda growled lowly, walking through the forest. She had never been to a Goblin's village before, all she knew was forest and mountains. She was accustomed to wild brush and wondrous mountain areas, not shimmering bland buildings and rough her, this area was new, and very annoying. She wanted to be out of it as soon as she could.

The traveler sauntered through, caught up in her own mind. Not particularly enjoying the night until she caught the frame of someone walking a few feet ahead of her. She paused, watching the person walk. There was a slight limp in the strangers stride; she also noted the lack of height. Maybe he or she knew the way to the Goblin City? Andromeda quickened her pace.

"Wait!" She called out. The figure looked back and for a moment he saw her. Her face was slender, her eyes a piercing green. The stranger let out a surprised cry; trying his very hardest to sprint away. She let out a grunt and immediately bolted into a run after him. He was around the height of a small night stand, but still even with a limp he was quick; though not quick enough. She chased after him; her footsteps falling silent on the ground. His were clumsily heavy.

Quickly catching up to him, she threw herself forward, catching him off guard and tripping him. She cried out, her body falling forward. Her head smacked against the ground, catching a rock which smacked against her temple with a hard thwack!

The stranger cursed and turned her around, examining her. Blood dropped down the side of her face, she groaned, her brows drawing together. The moon caught her pale skin, making The stranger catch his breath. The sight was peculiar, her skin had glowing amber runes. Beautiful yet odd. Who is she?

"What is your problem, Dwarf?!" She pushed him off, her green eyes glaring daggers at him.

"I could ask you the same thing! Sneaking up on poor Hoggle and attacking him! What he ever do to you? And I'm a Goblin, not a Dwarf!"

The woman stared at him with a bewildered glance. He was a Goblin? She should have known due to his height and his...appearance. She was told that they were nice folk, for the most part. She sighed and nodded apologetically to the Goblin. "What are you doing here anyway?" The Goblin pried.

"Why should I tell you my business?"

"Because you are close to the Goblin City, that's why. Jareth doesn't like visitors."

"Jareth?"

"The Goblin King!" He exclaimed; his eye brows rising in aggravation. It dawned on her then; he knew how to get to the city which held the castle. She looked into his eyes and stood up, brushing the dust off.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over. I'm just in a hurry; I have to talk to the King." She explained her situation, eyes pleading. He didn't like it; hesitant at first, it took several moments to convince him to take her.

~)()(~

They walked in silence for the majority of their travel. Andromeda's stomach was turning with nervous anxiety. Had he seen her runes? She had hoped not. Thank Valor she was able to map out the land before she left. Gods her head hurt, though. She pulled out her map, surveying it so she could check if they were on the right path. Her spine went poker straight when she heard him scoff. She shot him a glare.

"What is it?" She growled.

"A map won't do no good in here."

She scoffed in return, turning to him. He stopped and turned to face her. She eyed him up and down before turning to leave. She smirked, trailing along lightly, her footsteps barely making a sound while his thudded loudly behind her. It annoyed her greatly and she'd be glad to be rid of him. How far is this Castle, again?

 _The nerve of him, honestly. Who does he think he is?_

The Fey woman thought in her head, fusing silently. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Delightful Introductions

They had reached their destination, or at least it looked like they had. Andromeda had no idea what she was looking at. She stood, mesmerized by the sight of tan, mud brick buildings and tiny Goblins surrounding her. Her brows furrowed in curiosity, busy little creatures the Goblin's were. She could sense a strong presence surrounding the city.

Strong magic, who is this?

She felt eyes on her, watching her and she became suddenly aware of her actions. She looked over to see the Goblin who had helped her staring at her. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture up.

"Well," Andromeda began, " here we are."

"Yes. Good bye!" The Goblin waved her off and stormed away before she could thank him. It made her have chills. She exhaled and nodded her head, treading on.

"Farewell." She spoke lowly, her feet beginning to carry her away.

"Andromeda Fearowae, nice to see you again,"

The voice sounded old, wise and just a bit mischievous. Familiar, very familiar. She knew that voice, from where she did not know. Andromeda began to think in order to wrap her brain around that voice. Realization flooded through her, her heart skipped a beat and she rushed to great him.

"Balor!" She beamed; embracing her old friend tightly. Balor had been a great story teller in her village; though he had never lived there. She looked over him, seeing him donned in a blue servant suit. White knee highs covered the length of his calves and black shined shoes adorned his feet. She pursed her lips in thought. "You are no Goblin, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, my dear. I work at the castle. Now, the better question is; what are you doing here?" He threw the question back, keeping his voice low. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and staring into his gray eyes. He nodded understandingly. He didn't need her to explain; he knew something was wrong. "Let's go see the King and get that wound cleaned up."

~)()(~

"Hold still, child." Balor instructed softly yet firmly; pressing the wet, clean rag against the tender cut. Cleaning away any dirt and excess dried blood he noticed that she was already beginning to heal. He inhaled in awe and noticed her glancing up at him in curiosity. He sighed and smiled. "Your kind never ceases to amaze me." He complimented warmly. She smiled at the old man; glancing down at the tiled floor.

"The king is lucky to have you." Andromeda murmured.

"Oh am I, now?" A voice chimed in, making both her and Balor jump; though she was merely taken off guard, he jumped as if seen doing something wrong. Andromeda stood up immediately, recognizing that she stood in the presence of the King. He was strange to look at; his platinum blonde hair teased to look big, it was short in the front and long in the back. She noticed the slightly different colors in his eyes; noticed he wore light gray pants and a loose white tunic and knee high black leather boots. She certainly thought his look was... Unique.

He was powerful, very much so. She acknowledged that it was his power that she could feel around the city. It was Fey magic. Surely there were many races of Fey, though her race was said to be extinct.

"Well?" He challenged, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Cat got your tongue?"

She narrowed her eyes, regaining her courage.

"Sir, my name is Andromeda Fearowae; I am of the Forest Fey," the Goblin King's eyes grew wide, his breath caught in his throat, "I have come to seek your council, possibly your help. My people are in trouble."

~)()(~

Andromeda came crashing through the doors in a heated mess; her cheeks red with anger.

 _Damn coward!_ She cursed him in her mind; storming away. He had turned her away! How dare he?! All he did was make fun of her and refused to believe that she was who she indeed said she was.

". Andromeda, my dear. What happened?" Balor inquired, voice stricken with worry.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! He insulted my gender! He refused to help because 'the Forest Fey are extinct, and even if they weren't, they do nothing to contribute to our society!'" She mocked his voice rather loudly. Balor was taken aback by the–normally calm–Fey's outburst. He hurried along to stop her from leaving, trying to calm her and maybe help her bring reason to the recently heart broken king.

"Andromeda wait-!"

" _What?!_ " She all but screeched. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me talk to him, I'm sure I can reason with him. You might just need to prove your identity to him."

Andromeda scoffed; exasperated by what he was hinting at. "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

Balor closed his eyes for a moment.

"Stay for a few days."

"Balor we don't have a few days," she protested. Tears spring to life in her eyes.

"You don't have a choice. You need his help, you won't beat this thing without it." He reasoned. The Fey inhaled and sighed heavily, reluctantly; leaving the elderly seer to talk with the king.


	3. Something Special

**"What now?"**

The servant tensed at the sound of his voice, and tore his eyes away from the dusty room long enough to look at the broken and troubled king who sat with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair while the other was firmly planted on the floor. His hand hid his face from the world. Balor stood in the doorway, hands nervously fidgeting behind his back as he cautiously stepped forward.

"She's not coming back," said the wizard servant softly, turning his attention back to the dusty room. He made a mental note to have some maids pay more attention to their cleaning instead of chatting away about matters that didn't concern them. "She has moved on with her life, as should you."

He didn't hear the servant move toward him, but he felt the warm comforting touch of his aging hand on his shoulder. "Listen to Andromeda, she could help...?"

"No." His voice was sharper than he'd intended, and he forced himself to soften it. He stood up, walking over to the window which overlooked his kingdom. "Why should I? There is no evidence to support her supposed identity. I cannot help her crazed mind. I cannot even help myself!"

"Maybe she is," said Balor. "Maybe what she said was correct and they fled to a far part of the Underground and hid. Could you handle the consequences of refusing to help a dying race?"

Balor's words struck a chord in Jareth's heart. Could he live with it? She had given no evidence that she was indeed a Forest Fey. Though she definitely was a Fey, of that he had no doubt. If what she said was true then it raised the question of how they had survived without being seen. He turned his attention to his seer servant, the old man scanning the room–most likely noticing the sheer neglect. Jareth's eyes narrowed as he met his servants gaze.

"What might you have me do?" He asked, feeling a soft vibration coming from the pockets of his jacket. His crystal balls hummed, zoning in on all of his thoughts and most likely bringing up the likeness of the mystery Fey.

"Keep her here for a few days...let's say a week. Use what you know about the Forest Fey. " Balor instructed.

"I know only myth and legends about them."

"Then find a quality that is unique and only unique to their breed."

Jareth thought long and hard, leaving the room void of any noise. Forest Feys were known for their dancing, singing and fighting skills. They held many festivals and even had one specifically for their mating season. However there was always one thing that set them apart from all the other races of Fey. Forest Fey were known to shape shift in moments of high stress or tragedy. That would be the defining trait. With a knowing glance the King huffed in frustration.

"That will take months do."

" _Try_ , your majesty. I should think you of all people know how to push buttons." Balor hinted daringly, earning a glare filled warning from the king. Jareth didn't like her hearing the truth, but often found that he needed to hear it. He mused again over this, clearly perturbed by the predicament. He was running his fingers through his feathered hair when an idea crossed his mind. "A-ha!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air and turning back to his butler. Balor merely raised an eyebrow at the king.

"I'll make her a simple handmaiden and I'll force her to do the lowliest of tasks. The stress of the position alone should be enough to get her to change." He reasoned, shedding light onto his grand epiphany.

"That may very well work, sir. However, lest not forget that Fae in general are extremely resilient."

"Perfect. She can do the hard work that the Goblin's can't seem to manage. My castle gets cleaned, her alleged race will be saved. It's a win-win I should say." Jareth sniffled, plopping back down onto his thrown and re-established his previously bored position. His fifteen seconds of productivity met their quota and had seemingly run out, though the thoughts in his head still surged. He didn't fail to notice how becoming she was, or how shapely her body was compared to most other Fae women. She had possibly been the most attractive Fae that he had laid his eyes on in a while. And though she was no Sarah, she would most certainly make an exceptional bedmate. He could seduce her, he found his fortunate good looks made it easy for women to fall into bed with him. Just as well, he had also decided that it would do him no harm to actually have her on his arm at banquet that was scheduled in a few days.

"Very well your majesty." Balor agreed, bowing his head and began to saunter out before he was stopped.

"Oh, and another thing."

"Sire?"

"Her chambers will be next to mine." He said dully. Balor's eyes widened at the kings command. He had known Andromeda since she was a babe, and giving her a room next to the king was not a settling matter for the butler's stomach. He knew what it meant, and although he couldn't tell the king 'no,' he could do everything in his power to come between his plans. The Forest Fae were a proud folk, she'd never be able to return to her village had she mated out of union. He couldn't let him ruin her reputation. Simply nodding he continued on his way, opening the doors with a frustrated yank and closing them with a rougher click than normal. He'd begun to walk away when he saw the crystalline bubble floating down the hall. It must have slipped through the door when it wasn't looking. No doubt it was on its way to her, which meant he'd better hurry in preparing her room.


End file.
